Wedding Dress Revisited
by Twilghtercrazedcullen15
Summary: Not based off of any Korean Comics.Based off of Taeyang's Wedding Dress song and off of a dream I had.A year after the infamous song is released, Ming Hee is having troubles.She goes back to the one person she needs...only to realize something else.


The Wedding Dress Has Been Worn, But What About The After?

Based off of 'Wedding Dress,' by Dong YoungBae (Taeyang).It's a 'what if' to the girl's part. It's a dream I had.

"Ugh! I hate you! Why did I ever marry you in the first place?" she screamed as she threw a coffee pot at him, which he easily dodged and let it hit the wall of their apartment instead.

"I wonder almost the exact same thing!" he yelled back, throwing a pillow at her.

She threw a plate of food at him, and he threw some of the opened wine they had been using on this night, which should of been a nice night (considering it was their four year anniversary) at her, and it hit its target. It drenched the front of her shirt, making it almost look like blood had stained it her shirt. Out of anger she threw a plate down onto the ground, letting it smash into a million pieces.

"THATS IT! I'm done with this crap. Our marriage is off! You can go to hell and shove these stupid rings," she yanked her engagement and wedding rings off, "and shove it down your throat and choke on it. I hope you burn in hell!" with this she threw them at him, walked to the hallway, shoved her shoes on, grabbed the house keys, her purse, and phone, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

She ran down three flights of stairs to where a taxi was letting off a old married couple. She slid in past them, making them look at her bewildered, and slammed the door shut, telling the driver to go to the nearby park.

She leaned back against the seat, and looked out the window. What had she done? She had made the biggest mistake of her life by marrying this man. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She could of been instead with him. But she had chosen wrong. And she hadn't realized that until so much later. She stared down at her lap, as big, fat tears made their way down her face. On the one hand she loved him, but she had never really known if it was true love. She had never really realized how much she had loved the other him. Yeah, some part of her had always known that he loved her. But never to what extent. But what did it matter anymore? She hadn't seen him since the wedding a year ago. Her husband had made her cut off all contact with him, saying that no wife of his was going to be friends with a man who secretly loved her. And for all she knew, he must of moved on by now. Though it sure hadn't seemed that way when she had heard about the infamous song that was about her. Though...still. Twelve months can do a lot to any person, so what was the point of going and finding him when he had probably was with another, much more wonderful person…

...Someone who could love him entirely and not still harbor a few feeling for someone else. Someone who was beautiful and could give him everything she never would of been able to. Someone who wanted to make him happy, and knew that he loved her.

Who wasn't completely oblivious to the way he felt about her.

She suddenly shot up her head, "Driver!-take me two blocks from the park and drop me off there!"

The driver nodded and after another good two minutes, he dropped her off at a corner street two blocks from her first destination. She wiped her tears away, threw some money into the front seat, then got out. She didn't know exactly why she had wanted to come here, other then the fact that she knew how to get to his apartment from here. At least...she still hoped he lived at the same apartment.

She made her way down a few streets, passing tons of signs, until she made it to the building. Walking in, she felt strange. Sure she had always come here before with him, but now it just felt weird. She went up a set of stairs, two levels, until she came upon his apartment. She raised her hand to knock, when out of nowhere a girl opened the door, laughing. She stopped though, the minute she saw her.

"Oh hi! Are you here to see Tae-oppa?" the young woman said happily.

She just stared at her blankly, before nodding and whispering a quiet, "Yes."

"Okay! Well come on in. It's kinda cold out there in the hallway," the girl chirped, "So who are chu?"

She stared even more blankly at her, until she responded, "Lee Myung Hee. I'm a friend of Youngbae's. Where is he?" she asked, realizing he wasn't in the room.

The girl stared at her a little strangely, then said, "He went to go get something from his room. So how long have you known Oppa?"

Myung Hee turned to stare at the girl, "We're old friends. Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Kim SangMin. I'm staying with Oppa for a few weeks, while my other friends stay with their guy friends," she seemed to crack up a little bit at this.

Myung Hee narrowed her eyes a bit, "So...you're living here with him? Are you guys just friends?"

SangMin looked at her weirdly, before responding, "Yeah, we're friends .If you can call it that."

Myung Hee could feel a rising anger and sadness inside of her. So this girl, because really she couldn't of been much older then 19 or 20 at the very least, was living here now? Her eyes widened a bit as she thought of the name the girl had given her, "I'm sorry to be rude, but you don't look Korean to me. And Kim SangMin?" she asked. Surely this girl wasn't Korean! She didn't look it at all. She was short, petite, and looked more like those Latinos that lived down the hallway from her. Even though the music blaring from her studio headphones was, weirdly enough, Tae's 'Wedding Dress,' and that was definitely Korean.

_Huh?_ she thought, _I wonder what YoungBae thinks about her listening to the song he wrote, for me._ She saw a Korean To English and English To Korean book, along with pencils, a drawing book, a purple notebook with pandas on it, a purple laptop with a huge panda sticker of a panda face on it._ Geez, this girl is almost as in love with pandas and the color purple as YoungBae_, Myung Hee thought as she kept looking at the stuff on the coffee table where all these things were laid out on. Including, weirdly enough, a pile of books that people were normally given to learn Korean. _So she's learning Korean? Probably for YoungBae obviously_, she thought bitterly.

The girl blushed and looked down, strands of her perfectly straight hair falling around her and the huge, studio headphones she had around her neck, "Well… I'm not Korean per say... I'm actually Korean-Mexican. It's just that, I found it weird to be in a country where my name didn't account for much, and I felt like changing it anyways. It's just that Oppa said that I could use his last name when I went to re-change it, he offered to let me use his name, but I told him I was fine, and I would use another name so people wouldn't get suspicious or anything...I don't plan to use it forever, especially if I'm going to get married to someone one day, its just that at the time it was somewhat convenient."

Myung Hee glared angrily, "How old are you?"

The girl looked at her through her bangs, "I'm 18 right now."

"He's 25. He's a little too old for you don't you think?" Myung Hee said a bit angrily.

"On the contrary, I don't think she's too young for me at all Myung Hee. What are you doing here anyways?" an all too familiar voice said from behind. They both looked over to where the voice was, and saw YoungBae standing there with a small box, which weirdly resembled a ring box, clasped in his left hand.

Myung Hee straightened up a little bit, "I came here to talk to you about something… I know its been a year since we last saw each other, but I really missed you YoungBae. I just didn't expect someone else, other then the rest of Big Bang, to be here. But since, she seems to be living here with you," she looked pointedly at SangMin, "I think its best to talk outside privately."

YoungBae looked over at SangMin, and in that moment, Myung Hee saw what she didn't feel like seeing. Adoration and love, and worry. Worry, though? Myung Hee already knew why he must of felt that way. And the decision she should probably already start making. He was worried that whatever Myung Hee had come here to talk about, it was going to disrupt whatever balance and order he and SangMin seemed to have. But her being selfish, still wanted to get one answer out of him.

He looked back to her, and nodded, "Alright, we can talk outside," he looked back to SangMin, "I'll be back in a little bit babe. Go eat something. Go feed my HanByur!" he said, jokingly. She smiled at him and nodded at them both and turned around to walk off to the kitchen.

He motioned for her to walk out the door, and he followed close behind until they were outside by the front of the apartment. At least it was night time, and cold enough that there weren't many people on the streets. Not that YoungBae didn't put on his hoodie and the hood up over his head so no one would be able to recognize him.

"So what did you want to talk about Myung Hee? I thought your husband didn't want you talking to me anymore," he said, once they stopped in front of a bench where they sat down.

"Thats actually what I came here to talk to you about. I had a fight with him earlier today and I just had to get out of there. I told him that we were done. And I was on my way to the park to just clear my head, and maybe go and call my sister to come and pick me up so that I could stay with her for awhile. But then, I thought about you, and how you always said you would be there for me, so I automatically came over here thinking that maybe..." she trailed off, watching as it started to slowly snow.

"That maybe I would let you in, and that everything would go back to the way things were," he finished for her. He sighed, then looked back to her, "Look...Myung Hee, I know that you know how I felt that day you got married. And it took me such a long time to get over it. SangMin," he pointed up where the apartment window was (where they could see SangMin walk by and look timidly out the window at them then walk away), "is...something else. She helped me get over you, Myung Hee. You need to go back, and resolve whatever issues you and him have. You made your choice loud and clear, Myung Hee. Now I made mine, and she's upstairs waiting for me," he said, looking up towards the window.

"She's fucking 18 years old Dong YoungBae! And she's a virtual foreigner and a virtual nobody here! You're doing her more harm then good. Do you seriously think that your fans will be so understanding of you and her being together? They'll probably try and kill the poor girl! Most of the world will be against you two. Are you so willing to fight for you two to be together?" she yelled angrily, tears running down her face, "At least with me, you have a chance of not always being ridiculed for being with who you are with. I'm Korean, and not a complete and virtual nobody. She's Mexican, a foreigner, and a nobody! And what's this and HanByur? Don't tell me she's pregnant with your kid!"

"First off, whether she is or not pregnant with my child, is none of your business Myung Hee! That's between me and her," he said angrily, "Secondly, I don't care what anyone thinks of us being together. I don't care one bit about any of that," he grabbed her wrist, realizing that she was crying, "Myung Hee, I love you. But I've moved on. You need to leave. You made your bed, and now you have to lie in it. I made my choice, and my decision. I'm not about to let her walk away from me, just because you came back into my life. It doesn't work that way. I let you go, thinking you would be happy. This time around, there aren't any other guys in her life that feel for her the way I do, so I have no reason to be scared of losing her. But I will have reason now. If she gets scared that you came back into my life, she might run away. I can't let that happen Myung Hee. Not now. Whether or not you like it, my life lies somewhere else. And that's not with you."

She pushed at him, "So what? Do you expect me to go back there to that horrible marriage and where I don't love him anymore. Is that what you expect Tae-Oppa," she yelled, mocking him by using the nickname that SangMin had called him when they had first met.

"No. I don't expect that of you. But I also don't expect you to just walk away from him. Work it out. You married him, and you said you loved him. Work out your differences Myung Hee. If that doesn't work, then just divorce him. You're not dumb Myung Hee. You have a lawyer for a father for that reason," he said, hugging her one last time, "Don't come back Myung Hee. Leave us alone. Forget about me, and about everything. It's better for everyone in the long run."

She looked at him one last time, as he pulled away, kissed her forehead, and walked back inside the apartment. She looked up towards the apartment window, until she saw YoungBae pass by the window, see her and smile a smile. A smile that, in many ways, conveyed sadness and farewell. Maybe because, the tables had turned somewhat. He had gotten the girl in the end, just as she had feared on the ride over here. Some part of her realized that she had never really meant for him to wait for her forever. But another part of her, realized that she had somehow expected that very thing to happen. But in their world, it took care of its own. It always did.

She kept watching as SangMin came up to him, her huge, studio headphones around her neck, and she asked YoungBae something. He turned around to answer her question, chuckling softly as he put his hands on either side of her hips and listened to her. He shook his head, and took whatever it was, out of her hands, and started talking to her, and then, it seemed like he was asking her to pronounce something. Myung Hee chuckled. Seemed like she was having trouble with whatever homework they had given her in her class no doubt. And the piece of paper must of been homework she had gotten, probably from classes YoungBae payed for. The girl nodded, said whatever it was YoungBae asked her to say, but he shook his head at her. He ruffled her hair, and she playfully pouted at him, and what seemed like whining for messing up her hair. He raked his fingers through her hair, mindful of the headphones, then took the headphones and placed them so that they covered her ears. She weakly swatted his hand away, and punched him. He laughed, and re-positioned them so that they were around her neck again. He looked at her for a few minutes, then leaned down slightly (they weren't very far apart in height) and kissed her tenderly.

Myung Hee looked away as they kissed. It ripped at her heart. She turned and ran off, not even caring. Fine, she would do what he told her to do. She would go back, figure it all out, and hopefully try to live happily.

Several Months Later

"In further celebrity news, Taeyang of Big Bang has been married today," the girl telecaster reported, very chirpy like.

Myung Hee dropped the dish she was holding in her hands. She walked ever so slowly to the TV., and turned it up. Her husband looked at her with curiosity from where he was at the kitchen table, typing up a paper on his laptop. She dropped down into the couch, and watched, perplexed as the telecaster went on about it.

"Taeyang, real name: Dong YoungBae, was married today, to 19-year-old Kim SangMin, now Dong SangMin. The couple are already expecting their first baby. The wedding was held at a private location, not (un)disclosed, as of yet to the public. Taeyang, we wish you and your happy new wife, the best of happiness. This is Kim EunKyung, reporting for this wonderful, new event."

So that was it.

He finally went and married her, she thought, feeling cold and numb like. I never stood a chance. I should have known. No wonder he wanted me to leave so quickly that night. He must of been ready to propose to her. I should have known. She dropped her head into her hands and started crying softly.

She felt two arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw her husband's face looming over her. Over the past several months, they had been trying not to fight so much and to figure out their differences. For the most part it had worked, but every day Myung Hee would wait patiently for a phone call from YoungBae, expecting to hear him say that he wanted her back. Now... that was never going to happen.

"I'm sorry Myung Hee," was all he said.

She clung to him. Maybe there was hope after all. If the world could let Tae and SangMin be together, why shouldn't she try, at the very least, to work it out. She wasn't going to lose anything from this.

"Congratulations!" people shouted around as Tae and SangMin ran down the stairs of the church. Ji-yong and SeungHyun pelted them with candy (God's know where they must of gotten it from) as they ran by.

SangMin threw herself into the awaiting car, and waited as Tae quickly got into the driver's side. They looked at each other then started laughing. After 4 years, they were finally together. It seemed so silly, but funny in its own way. They finally quieted down enough for him to start driving off to the airport where they would eventually go and get onto a plane which would take them to their honeymoon destination, a surprise which Tae was keeping from her.

"Saranghaeyo," he said after a few minutes of quite peace.

She looked back at him, remembering the first time he ever said that her. She smiled, "Saranghaeyo," she lovingly said back.

He reached over and gently rubbed her tummy, "I hope HanByur is hungry cause you're eating 'til we get on that plane young lady," he said jokingly, rubbing the small, but noticeable bump under her dress.

She rolled her eyes jokingly, and stuck her tongue out at him, "Considering the fact that I do have her in my tummy, I think I'm smart enough to feed her when she and I are both hungry. And 'young lady!' I'm not that young."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You're younger then me, babe."

She hit him gently upside the head, then got her take-on bag from the backseat, rummaged through it 'til she pulled her huge studio headphones, a gift from Tae-Oppa, out of her bag, along with her cd player, and plugged them in, put the headphones around her neck, and let herself be drifted off to sleep. Tae looked over at her and smiled gently.

"Go ahead and sleep babe. I'll wake you up when we get there," he said gently, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She looked at him once more, then nodded before closing her eyes, "Tae?"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

She looked over at him, "Saranghaeyo."

He smiled at her, "Saranghaeyo."

Everywhere you turn, there is, at the very least, one person who can make your whole world change for the better. You want to become a better person, for them. It's the most beautiful thing. - Unknown.


End file.
